


A symbol to the nation, a hero to her eyes.

by FlashFrost



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashFrost/pseuds/FlashFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, apart from Natasha Romanoff, Steve had another female companion?<br/>Read as Dr. Caitlin Snow befriends the man out of time, and gets involved in the events following the Winter Soldier movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So! This little story here was floating around in my head for quite some time now.. And since I like these two characters together, despite Caitlin being a DC character.. I thought I'd give it a shot.  
> First time I'm posting on here so.. Be gentle?
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

“A symbol to the nation…A hero to the world… The story of Captain America is one of honor, bravery and sacrifice. Denied enlistment, due to poor health, Steven Rogers was chosen for a program unique…One that would transform him into the world’s first super soldier.” Those were the words that echoed throughout the Smithsonian reiterating the story of the kid from Brooklyn that came to be known as Captain America. Dr. Caitlin Snow of course knew that he was alive when they pulled him out of that ice when he crashed the Valkyrie all those years ago. She didn’t have the chance to work with him, but from what she gathered from other agents and SHIELD operatives who came to seek her medical attention, he was adjusting slowly to the modern era. And now that she saw glimpses of his past as they were shown at the museum…She came to admire him. While she strolled around at the museum listening to the story of the Howling Commandos, she noticed a man standing in front of a screen that talked about his best friend, Bucky Barnes. That’s how she knew that the figure standing in front of it was Captain Rogers himself. She knew that he had lost his best friend back in the war so it only made sense for him to be in front of that exhibit, thinking what would happen if he was able to save him from falling off that train. Something in his posture told her that she shouldn’t approach him; maybe he wanted to be left alone, so she decided it was best to respect his privacy. Maybe she’d get a chance to talk to him later. After all they both worked for SHIELD.


	2. Official introductions and a new assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Official introductions in Fury's office, and our favourite physician gets a new assignment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to get this chapter out yesterday, but real life happened. So I'm posting it today! And the next update will be on Wednesday morning!  
> Also, I'm still getting the hang of this site, and this is another reason in delaying to get the new chapter posted. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and by all means pm me with any comments or feedback as to what you'd like to see from now on.

True enough, the next day following her visit to the Smithsonian, she found herself with Director Fury discussing the last details of her assignment, when the Captain walked inside causing the brunette to turn her attention to him. Judging from his grim expression, his last mission didn’t go so well, which led the young physician to deduce that something was wrong. But she didn’t pry into their business. That’s why she excused herself from Director Fury’s office but stopped on her tracks upon hearing his voice. “Miss Snow, before you leave. I would like you to meet Captain Steve Rogers. Captain… This is Dr. Snow.” The Director stated introducing them to each other before announcing that the young woman would be a part of the Captain’s team. Sure, she was taken aback by this new development, but she couldn’t object to it, since it was an order, so she simply nodded in agreement before retreating from the office, leaving the two men to their business.  
“You just can’t stop yourself from lying, can you?” The soldier quipped irritated after the last mission when he almost lost the hostages since he wasn’t well informed about Agent Romanoff having her own mission. Nick Fury didn’t even look at the Soldier; however he felt obliged to answer that little remark. “I didn’t lie; Romanoff had a different mission than yours.” To that Steve retorted that he couldn’t lead a mission where the agents that joined had missions of their own, only to have Fury say that the soldier was wrong about him and that he did share, and that the last time he trusted someone, he lost an eye. After that, the two men decided to head to the lower levels of S.H.I.E.L.D where the Director revealed the Hellicarriers that were going to be a part of Project Insight, explaining that after the Battle of New York, he had convinced the World Security Council to authorize the development of a system that would give him the upper hand in case SHIELD picked up on potential threats. Steve on the other hand, had different views on maintaining the safety of the world. But Nick Fury wasn’t easily swayed so the Captain saw fit to leave that place and go visit someone; that someone being Agent Peggy Carter. 

He knew that she was in a bad shape, but it didn’t stop him from seeing ‘his best girl…” 

 

Hours later, back at the premises of S.H.I.E.L.D Dr. Snow had just finished setting up her new work space; she tended to be a workaholic, always liked to be of help to other agents. Agent Romanoff, observed her from afar thinking that the brunette would be a good match for the man out of time. After all, the former KGB spy always tried to convince Steve to go on a date with girls. But for some reason he always turned them down. Maybe this time with Caitlin, things would be different. All they needed was a bit of push.


	3. "Welcome to the team Ms. Snow."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the short introduction back at Fury's office, the Captain gets a chance to interact with the young physician. With a little help from Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for the 3rd chapter of my story! Amen!   
> I apologize for the delay in giving you the new installment of the story! Real life has been a bitch lately. Anyways.   
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

Steve, after exiting the lower levels where the Hellicarriers were built, his mind kept going back to the conversation he had with Fury. For him, holding a gun to everyone on earth didn’t feel right. Hopefully the Director would change his mind. 

The soldier was lost in thought, so naturally he didn’t notice the young physician that he met back in Fury’s office, who was walking alongside Natasha. Said agent, upon laying eyes on the Captain, immediately stopped to greet him. Caitlin in the meantime, stood silent so as not to interrupt them, but she stayed there in case they needed something.   
“There you are! Come say hi to the newest member of our team!” She piped up as soon as her eyes fell on the soldier. Apparently Nat didn’t have any idea about his meeting with Fury regarding the mission with the hijacked S.H.I.E.LD ship and the hostages.   
“Actually Nat, we’ve already met back in Fury’s office.” The blonde responded offering a polite smile towards the brown-eyed girl who in return smiled discreetly. He seemed nice, she thought. And at that exact moment, she couldn’t help but wonder if he was as shy as the red head spy made him out to be. Soon, she saw that the former KGB agent and the soldier were too caught up in their own conversation, which left her without any other option, so she saw this as her cue to leave. She wasn’t one to intervene in conversations between S.H.I.E.LD operatives anyway. Not wanting to seem rude, she decided to speak up. “If you’ll excuse me... I need to head back in my lab; I have a few more things to set up since I recently changed floors and it’s a bit of a mess. Again, it was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Romanoff. Captain Rogers.” She acknowledged the other two and quietly walked away. 

Once the brunette was out of eyesight, Natasha turned to Steve, with a small smirk on her face. Steve could only roll his eyes as he suspected that she would make another effort to convince him to take his chances with dating someone. “Don’t start!” he warned, and the redhead simple laughed. “What? She’s cute!” She stated shooting him a knowing look causing Steve to groan. He knew Nat meant well, but at this given time…he simply couldn’t think of finding someone. In this line of work it was dangerous. But seeing the redhead wouldn’t give up, he had no choice but to give in thinking that Natasha knew something he had yet to find out. “Fine! I’ll get to know her better somehow!” He snapped chuckling at the amused redhead.


	4. "SHIELD Compromised"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury is taken down by a mystery man!  
> (a.k.a The Winter Soldier)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait peeps! Laptop went for fixing and I had no way to update it. Anyways, I'm back with this new chapter. 
> 
> There is no actual interaction between the Captain and Caitlin, but I promise the next few chapters will have quite a handful of scenes between these two (if I manage to make a smooth transition from this chapter so it won't be random, that is).  
> So I thought I could throw in a filler chapter, and move on with the rest of the events of the film.  
> On another note, I was thinking of writing a sequel, placing Caitlin in the events of Civil War! 
> 
> As always, I own nothing! All characters belong to their respective owners :)  
> Enjoy.

For the rest of the day, the soldier decided to pay a visit to the VA where he came across Sam Wilson who was giving advice to a group of people that dealt with post-traumatic stress. “Some stuff you leave there… Other stuff you bring back…It’s our job to figure out how to carry it. Is it gonna be in a suitcase, or in a little man purse? It’s up to you...” He said, and this caused Steve to stop and think about those words for a few minutes.  
Five minutes later, said man, walked into the hallway bumping into Steve. “Well, look who it is.. The running man.” He joked recalling their first meeting during that running session during the early hours of the morning, to have Steve say he caught the last few minutes of his speech which he thought it was pretty intense. The way that Sam talked, made the soldier believe that he was talking from experience, which he confirmed when he found out that the man in front of him lost his wingman during a mission. 

Meanwhile, Director Fury was on the way to his office at Triskelion, thinking over the recent developments with the Project Insight Hellicarriers. All this was strange, he thought, as he dialed Hill’s number. “I need you here in DC. Deep Shadow conditions.” He said as soon she picked up, saying she needed 4 hours to get there. “You have three. Over.” He stated in response as the line went dead.  
From that point onwards, all hell broke loose as his vehicle got overturned by an explosion caused by a mysterious figure that was standing in the middle of the entire ruckus.  
Despite the injuries he sustained, Director Fury managed to make it out of the jeep before the mystery man had the chance to get his hands on him. But instead of heading to the Triskelion building, he chose to pay a visit to the Captain. 

The soldier upon entering his apartment building came across his neighbor who was chatting on her phone, but made sure to inform him that he left his stereo on. ‘That is weird…’ Steve thought as he didn’t recall leaving it open earlier before he went over to the HQ.  
Gripping his shield, he walked cautiously inside the apartment to see a figure hunched over in the corner. Fury. “I don’t remember giving you a key.” Steve commented.  
“Do you really think I’d need one?” Fury countered letting out a small groan of pain. “My wife kicked me out.” He added, and this statement, caused the soldier to raise his brows in confusion. “I didn’t know you had a wife…” He trailed off.  
“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Fury replied shutting the lamp upon seeing Steve’s bewildered expression when the latter noticed his injuries. The SHIELD Director then showed him a message in his cell. ‘Ears everywhere.’ It wrote, helping Steve to catch on. And then another message. ‘SHIELD compromised.’  
To that Steve could only muster one question. “Who else knows about your wife?” He asked obviously referring to the situation the older man just described. “Just…my friends.” Fury suggested.  
Before the two men were able to exchange another word, a loud gunshot echoed, and Fury was brought down. That’s when he gave him a flash drive, telling him he shouldn’t trust anyone before passing out due to the bleeding he endured from the shot. Not too long after that, Steve’s neighbor busted in and called an ambulance for the director, while the soldier went after the mystery man that apparently was the one who was behind the shooting. He caught up to the man at the rooftop but it was then that he lost him. But not before he caught sight of the metal arm.


	5. "Natasha's warning."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the assasination attempt against Director Fury. And Natasha's warning towards  
> Caitlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get this story out of the ice (pun absolutely intended!!!!)  
> Sorry for the complete lack of update folks! Muse has been dead since May. BUT! I'm hoping to start getting to it again, and I'll do my best to at least post a new chapter each weekend! 
> 
> Anyways. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please do not hesitate to give me ideas for future chapters!  
> Leave a comment, kudos... Whatever :)

Oblivious to what had happened, Caitlin was enjoying her free time since she left the premises of SHIELD, when she got an urgent call from work. However the agent didn’t provide further details; the only thing he said was that there was an emergency, and that there was a car on the way to her apartment. To say that she was worried was an understatement. Maybe Captain Rogers was hurt during a mission and she was needed to tend to him? She wasn’t sure.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a SHIELD official who had just pulled up outside her apartment. “Dr. Snow. You are needed down at the premises of the Agency. Please come with me.” He informed the young doctor who looked at him with a quizzical look etched on her face. Obviously she wasn’t aware of what had happened with Director Fury. But from what she was able to decipher, things were slowly going out of hand. Knowing that she wouldn’t get any more information on what was going on, she fell silent for the rest of the drive to the medical facilities of S.H.I.E.L.D  
As soon as they arrived at the facility, the young doctor came face to face with Agent Romanoff who, for the first time showed signs of worry; Caitlin remembered that the redhead was also one of Nick’s protégées. Silently, she assured her that she would do everything in her power to help the man survive the attack. However, once she saw the injuries he sustained, she was left at a loss for words. But that didn’t deter her from the task at hand. Without wasting any more time, she started giving orders to the medical personnel that was working at her side; despite the severity of the injuries that the man held… She wouldn’t let him die. Unaware to the presence of the two agents, namely Captain Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, she kept working meticulously towards saving—or to put it in better terms—tending to the man’s wounds and giving more instructions here and there, but to no avail. Soon, Director Fury started spiraling. That could only mean one thing… He was slowly giving into his physical injuries. 

On the other side of the glass, Natasha and Steve were watching the scene unfold right before their eyes, both dealing with the shock of what they were witnessing; Steve remaining silent, lost in his thoughts, and the redhead spy, mumbling incoherently to herself.  
Meanwhile, Caitlin saw that there was no point in fighting to keep the director alive. His pulse was dangerously slow, which led her to stop any further actions. And she hated doing that; the brunette was not known for giving up. But this time it was different. “Time of death, 1.03.” She declared in a clipped tone, signaling that she was done, while the medical team slowly started disbanding. Paperwork was due, but she needed a few minutes to herself. Plus, the brunette wanted to check in on the Soldier and the spy, to make sure they were alright, and since Agent Romanoff was nowhere to be seen… She went towards the blonde, still dressed in her bloody uniform.  
“I’m sorry…” She offered lamely. What was there to say anyway? The loss of a man, no matter what his identity… It never failed to make her feel uneasy. To that, the blonde only nodded in understanding. “You did the best you could.” He responded curtly, eyeing Agent Rumlow who was making his way towards them. Before the soldier was able to utter another word, the raven haired man spoke up. “They want you back at S.H.I.E.L.D.” Ηe announced completely ignoring Caitlin. To that Steve simply responded by saying that he would go soon, only to have Rumlow grow more annoyed and insist that they wanted him now. 

Thinking that she was holding him from his duties, she was about to walk away, but briefly stopped again. “If you ever need anything.. You know where to find me Captain…” She suggested in a friendly tone before leaving the area. The man responded with a tight-lipped smile, before exiting the medical wing wondering why Director Pierce would want to see him. 

On her way back to her office, Caitlin encountered Natasha and Agent Hill. The two women didn’t say much, but the redhead only gave her a piece of advice. After all, the brunette was a part of Captain’s team. And it was more than obvious that there were a lot at stake here.  
“Be careful of who you trust.” Those were the only words that came out of Natasha’s mouth; and they were baffling the young doctor to no end. Nevertheless, she was intending to keep them in mind. Who knew what was to come to them after Fury’s death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be due some time during the week :)


	6. "Captain America is a fugitive."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director Pierce is adamant that the soldier was somehow involved in the incident that caused Nick Fury's death.  
> Steve, on the other hand is just starting to realize how bad things are turning. And the one thing he has on his mind is Caitlin's safety.

Meanwhile, there was quite the fuss inside SHIELD premises, which was a consequence of Director Fury’s death, with Alexander Pierce wanting justice for the death of his good friend. only seemed logical for the older man to be more than willing to bring the one responsible for this crime, into justice. And that was partially why Director Pierce wished to have a discussion with the Captain himself. As he spotted the soldier coming towards him, he politely dismissed the female Agent (who turned out to be Steve’s neighbor), and turned his focus on Steve. “Ah, Captain.” He greeted him with a handshake, which Steve felt compelled to reciprocate. “I’m Alexander Pierce.” The older man introduced himself, and to this the Captain responded that it was an honor. However, Director Pierce said that it was his honor to meet the soldier and stated that his grandfather served in the 101st during the war, as the two men walked inside the office. Steve couldn’t help but wonder why he was here. But all his questions would be answered soon. 

True enough, after a brief reminisce about Fury’s action while he was the head of SHIELD, Pierce voiced one of his thoughts that it wasn’t an accident that Steve was the last one to see Nick Fury alive. That was the moment that the blonde realized that things were about to go out of hand. He had yet to realize how dangerous the situation was about to turn…  
“Captain, somebody murdered my friend, and I intend to find out who. No one gets in my way.” Pierce’s warning snapped him out of his trance. “I’m sorry sir.” He quickly excused himself, thinking about warning a certain brunette. However he wasn’t worrying much. He was sure that Natasha had made sure to get her out of harm’s way.  
~*~

Days later, Steve and Natasha had discovered the very first headquarter of SHIELD, which turned out to be a trap meant for the Captain, even though they had found out quite a lot, yet the most shocking revelation was that SHIELD was no longer safe. It had been infiltrated by HYDRA, who were planning to launch Project Insight and eliminate potential threats to the cause of the Nazi rogue organization. And the one who provided the information was Dr. Arnim Zola; or better yet, a recording of him.  
“I’m afraid I have been stalling Captain…” Those were the last words of the recording before a missile launched by ‘SHIELD’ crashed into the facility, reducing it to rubbles. Natasha was almost instantly knocked out cold due to the impact of the explosion, but Steve managed to stay alert. If it weren’t for his quick thinking.. They would probably be dead. As the two agents laid there waiting for the rubble to settle, the blonde found himself wondering whether Dr. Snow was safe. He had to make sure of it, since she was the last person he wanted to drag into all this mess. Then again, it was all starting to make sense now. HYDRA was resurfacing again, and he would do everything in his power to stop it from happening.


End file.
